kaitou_jokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyakkimaru
Hyakkimaru Koga is a side character in Kaitou Joker, and Hachi's childhood friend. Appearance Hyakkimaru has brown eyes and scruffy red hair. Personality Hyakkimaru is extremely defensive of Hachi, and has been ever since they were in school together, and will actively fight people should he believe they are leading Hachi down the wrong path or otherwise mistreating him. Hyakkimaru has a fondness for chikuwa. History Before Series Haykkimaru was a ninja born in the village of Koga. He was known as "the one ninja genius that comes once in a decade." Despite his popularity amongst the other ninjas, Haykkimaru befriended and protected Hachi from bullies. He now protects Koga castle. Abilities Haykkimaru is very skilled in the ninja arts and is also an excellent swordsman. Some of his main ninja abilities are: Leaf-Hiding Technique: Winds with leaves scattered around it will surround an opponent, confusing them on to where Koga is hiding. He will then strike. This ability also allows him to move around quickly. Dragon King Inferno: A Koga Secret Ninja Arts technique where light pink flames turn into a dragon and engulf it's target in flames. During Hachi's explanation of Koga's skills to Joker, he mentions that Haykkimaru has demonstrated he can also use: '''Water Strider Technique: '''The user wears wood on their feet and then glides on water. '''Flying Squirrel Technique: '''A technique where you attach the ends of a cloth to both feet and grab the other two ends with both hands, and then glide through the sky. '''Shadow Clones Technique: '''A technique where the user makes several duplicates of themselves. In order to stop running foes, Koga will attach a chain to one of his blades and throw it at the target. Relationships Hachi: Koga has been friends with Hachi since childhood. He would always protect Hachi from being bullied as well as teaching him things like throwing shurikens. When he found out that Hachi became a apprentice to Joker, he immediately rejected it, saying that he would only lose his life. However after Hachi successfully stole the "Golden Sachikos" from him, Koga saw how much Hachi has changed and began to accept Hachi's desire of becoming a Phantom Thief. He even offered to re-train Hachi if he ever decided to become a ninja again, but Hachi politely refused stating that he had made up his mind on becoming a Phantom Thief. (Making Joker give a smile of relief.) Joker: Koga originally disliked Joker due to him thinking that Joker abandoned Hachi for the treasure. However when he learned that it was just a clever trick, he grew to accept Joker. Koga even happily notes that Hachi changing is probably due to Joker's influence as well. After their first encounter, Koga became more friendly with Joker and even gave Joker a ninja suit to wear after he had tore his cape by accident. Trivia * Koga is the "one ninja genius that comes once in a decade". * Koga is fond of Chikuwa and has a secret stash of them. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males